<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>count on me (like one, two, three) by sophh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999218">count on me (like one, two, three)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh'>sophh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge, Gen, Twins, dialogue only, no prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati can't figure out why Padma is behaving so oddly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padma Patil &amp; Parvati Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>count on me (like one, two, three)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 12th: dialogue only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Parvati, I'm scared."</p><p>"What? Why are you scared?"</p><p>"What if we're sorted into different Houses at Hogwarts? What will I do without you?"</p><p>"If we are, we'll make the best of it. You won't be without me all the time, Padma." </p><p>"I guess you're right. I'm just...well, never mind."</p><p>"No, what were you going to say?"</p><p>"Nothing, Parvati. Just forget it. Goodnight."</p><p>"'Night." </p><hr/><p>"Padma! God, it feels like ages since we've seen each other, doesn't it?"</p><p>"...yeah."  </p><p>"Well, how's Ravenclaw? Is everyone super smart like you? I'll bet they are. I'll bet you guys just, like, sit around and study all the time, right?"</p><p>"Erm, something like that. But enough about me. How's Gryffindor? Are you making any friends? I see you talking to that Lavender girl quite a lot—"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, Lav's great, Padma. I'll introduce you at breakfast tomorrow, if you want." </p><p>"Oh. Sure, I guess—"</p><p>"I'm actually meeting her now to go over some Potions homework. Talk to you later!"</p><p>"...bye, Parvati." </p><hr/><p>"Hey, I looked for you at breakfast this morning and I didn't see you. I thought I was going to introduce you to Lavender." </p><p>"Yeah, sorry, Parvati, I just...lost track of time." </p><p>"That doesn't sound like you, Padma. Are you alright?" </p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Right, well, if you want to talk about anything..."</p><p>"I said I'm fine." </p><hr/><p>"Is there some reason why you're avoiding me, Padma?"</p><p>"I'm not avoiding you." </p><p>"Really? Because it sure seems like it." </p><p>"Well, I'm not."</p><p>"Fine, but you're acting really weird."</p><p>"I am not."</p><p>"Are too." </p><p>"Why don't you just leave me alone, Parvati?" </p><p>"...fine. You haven't been any fun since we got here anyway." </p><hr/><p>"Hard to believe it's already Christmas holidays, isn't it, Padma?"</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>"I can't wait to see Mum and Dad." </p><p>"Mmmm, me neither." </p><p>"I hope there's gulab jamun. I've missed that so much." </p><p>"Yeah, me too." </p><p>"..."</p><p>"What? Don't look at me like that, Parvati."</p><p>"You <em> hate </em> gulab jamun. You always complain that it's too sweet." </p><p>"Oh, I guess I misheard you." </p><p>"What is <em> with </em> you, Padma?"</p><p>"Nothing." </p><hr/><p>"So I think I've figured out your secret, Padma."</p><p>"What are you talking about? I haven't got any secrets."</p><p>"You're just sore that you're not the best student anymore, aren't you? Someone else is top of the class, and you can't <em> stand </em> it, isn't that right?" </p><p>"God, Parvati, no, that's not it—"</p><p>"Well, what is it, then? I'm not leaving this bathroom until you tell me." </p><p>"...did you just lock us in here?"</p><p>"Erm...yes?"</p><p>"Brilliant. Well done, Parvati." </p><hr/><p>"Help! Mum, Dad, we're locked in the bathroom and we can't get out!" </p><p>"I don't think they'll be back from dinner for a while. Well, on the bright side...now you can tell me what's been bothering you, Padma!"</p><p>"What—how is that—I'm not telling you anything, because nothing's wrong." </p><p>"I heard you crying last night, so clearly something is—or at least, <em> was </em>—wrong."</p><p>"Give it a rest, Parvati." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"You're so stubborn." </p><p>"Yeah, and I'm worried about you, Padma, so spill. We might be in here a while."</p><p>"I hate you." </p><p>"Well, we're off to a good start here."</p><p>"No, really. You want to know what's been bothering me so much? The fact that you seem to fit right in at Hogwarts. You've made friends—"</p><p>"You've made friends too, haven't you?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You haven't? But it's been months, why didn't you say anything? I could have helped—"</p><p>"I didn't want your help! I thought I could do it on my own." </p><p>"But you couldn't?"</p><p>"Obviously not."</p><p>"Did you try...did you try talking to people?"</p><p>"Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I tried talking to people!"</p><p>"Well, I just thought—"</p><p>"Everyone just thinks I'm boring—I can tell. I'm not fun like you, Parvati. I never have been." </p><p>"That's not true! You're loads of fun."</p><p>"No, I'm not. I don't get how you can just befriend people so easily. I envy you." </p><p>"<em> You </em> envy <em> me? </em> You're the one that Mum and Dad brag about to all their friends because you're always getting top marks in everything! I wish <em> I </em> was more like <em> you </em>." </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Mhmm." </p><p>"Huh."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Do you think maybe you could help me with Potions, Padma? I've been trying my hardest in that class but I just can't seem to understand the theoretical stuff." </p><p>"Sure. Erm, maybe you could help me socialize a bit more?"</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be fun." </p><hr/><p>"Hey, Parvati?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Thanks for locking us in here."</p><p>"Anytime, Padma." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to keep reminding myself that they're only 11 in this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>